


Life's a beach.

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Summer, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony suggests a beach day, which turns out to be a lot more torturous when he sees Steve half naked.<br/>This may not have been the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's a beach.

“This is so not fair Nat. Monumentaly, extraordinarily unfair.” Tony mutters as he takes off his shirt.

“Tony. This was your idea.” She says back as she strips off her shorts.

“Since when do you listen to any of my ideas? I swear out of all my ideas, why is this the one that you approve of?” He says.

“Because this doesn’t involve creating a killer robot!” She says with a smirk.

“That was one time! I swear, are you ever going to let me live that down?” He hisses back.

“If I know Natasha, probably not.” a voice suddenly says behind them.

They both turn to see Steve standing there, wearing only board shorts and his skin gleaming slightly in the sun.

And this is why his life is so unfair. Sure, it had been his idea to have a beach day with everyone, but it had started out as a joke about getting Bruce out of the lab to get some sun on his pale skin.

So while Bruce was currently relaxing on a pool raft in the gentle water, Tony was being forced to confront a half naked Captain America and his overwhelming attraction to him.

And Natasha seemed to just be enjoying antagonizing the situation.

“He’s right, Tony. What can I say, I have a great memory.” She says with a smirk, clearly referencing the night a few weeks back when he may have drunkenly confessed his little crush on Steve to Natasha.

And she may have had to carry him bridal style to his bedroom after that.

“Right, so who’s up for a game of chicken?” He interjects suddenly to change the subject. “Bruce? Chicken?”

“Shockingly, the big guy really isn’t a fan. And I think its better we keep him away from beach day.” He says from the water.

“Fine. Nat?” He asks with a smirk.

“Sure.” She says back with a devious smile. “I call dibs on Clint!”

“Woo hoo!” Clint says from his beach towel. “You are going down Stark!”

“Oh come on, that’s cheating having two spies on a team!” He says.

“Don’t worry, we can even the odds. How about a super solider on your team?” She says, smiling at Steve.

“Oh, sure.” Steve says, somewhat unenthusiastically.

“I mean, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to, do you even know how to-“ He rambles on before Steve gently cuts him off.

“I know how, its been around for a while Tony. You’ll have to climb on top though. I think I’m gonna be too big for you.” Steve says with a smile.

His mind temporarily goes offline, because holy innuendo. He can only imagine Steve saying those words under a different set of circumstances.

“Ok.” He finally utters.

“Lets go boys.” Natasha says as she walks towards the water.

And a few minutes later, Tony finds himself trying to push Clint off Nat’s shoulders (holy hell that woman is strong) and trying to keep himself balanced on Steve’s shoulders, which he can’t help but notice are so insanely strong.

“Regretting this game yet Stark?” Clint says, as he twists one of Tony’s arms.

“I’ve beaten worse than you bird boy!”

“Bird boy? Bring it tin can!”

“Oh my gosh, can someone lose to end this awful smack talk.” Steve says, trying not to laugh.

“Don’t ruin my concentration Capsicle!” He mutters.

“We’re on the same team Tony!” Steve shouts back.

“Then you really need to stop distracting me!”

“You two bicker like an old married couple!” Clint interjects.

If only, he couldn’t help but think.

Its still enough to momentarily distract him enough for Clint to make him lose his balance, his legs still firmly attached to Steve which causes him to take him down with him.

He’s suddenly breathing in water and trying to untangle himself from Steve, finally getting his head above water and gasping in a deep breath.

Unfortunately he suddenly realizes he’s still twisted around Steve, nearly on top of him now with a leg locked under his knee. And Steve’s breathing deeply, maybe trying to catch his breath for more reasons than one.

“I um… fell.” He utters stupidly, their eyes still locked on each other.

“Me and Nat are just gonna go grab some Capri Suns, don’t even think about asking for one Stark, they’re for winners only.” Clint says behind him and they make their way out of the water.

“Yeah… me too.” Steve whispers back.

“I should… go.” Tony says, his body still not moving.

“Yeah, okay.” Steve says as he remains still.

Tony wants to remember this moment, the way the sun is shining off the water droplets of Steve’s skin, the way his damp hair is falling across his far, the way his eyes seem to be the exact color of the water.

Because even if what he’s about to do will fuck this up, at least he has this moment.

He leans forward and closes the space between them, and gently kisses Steve. He can feel the water on his lips, taste the slight saltiness that mixes with the taste of him, trying to memorize the feel oh him.

He pulls away slightly and whispers, “I’m sorry, you just… look really good in a swimsuit.”

Steve laughs softly, and leans his head towards his until their foreheads are pressed together, “Yeah, you do too. Even if you suck at chicken.”

“I do not-“ he starts to say, before Steve cuts him off with another kiss. It goes on and on, until Clint’s hollering and wooing gets to loud for them to ignore and they break away with a laugh.

“Clint, you really know how to kill a moment!” Tony yells at him, wishing the kiss could have gone on forever.

But looking at Steve, he thinks that they may have all the time in the world, so maybe that’ll be close enough to forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
